


but that's just what I needed

by thearkdelinquents



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Engagement, Drunken Confessions, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkdelinquents/pseuds/thearkdelinquents
Summary: Gilbert and Anne each get drunk around the other twice. Gilbert does it the first time at Josephine Barry's Summer Soiree and then Anne at Diana's engagement party.They're both sappy drunks who accidentally propose to each other while intoxicated.





	but that's just what I needed

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I had too many drinks  
> But that's just what I needed  
> I hope that you don't think that what I'm saying sounds conceited  
> When I look across the room, and you're staring right back at me  
> Like somebody told a joke and we're the only ones laughin'
> 
> When You're Ready - Shawn Mendes
> 
> -
> 
> Someone asked me to write a future fic/engagement fic and then I was listening to Shawn Mendes and this was born! They're both sappy drunks.
> 
> LISTEN TO THAT SONG IT 110% INSPIRED THIS ENTIRE FIC LMAO

Anne and Gilbert each got drunk around the other twice. Gilbert was the first one, and it happened the third time Anne went to Aunt Jo’s Summer Soiree.

 

Anne hadn’t intended to invite Gilbert to go with her and Diana. But, the wind and snow were particularly horrible as Anne and Gilbert walked through Redmond’s campus. Anne was lamenting about the weather and talking about how excited she was to get a bit of serenity in the coming up party.

 

“That is really the only good thing about this cold. It means I am getting closer to that beautiful evening.”

 

Gilbert’s voice was muffled through his scarf as he said “I’m sure you’re excited to go. You mention it all the time.”

 

Anne laughed and looked over at her friend. Without thinking, she blurted, “Why don’t you come with me?”

 

Gilbert looked over at her, surprised. “Oh?”

 

“Well Diana is taking Jerry and I think it would be fun for you and me to go together…” Anne added quickly, “As friends.”

 

She could see the chuckle in Gilbert’s eyes at her words. Real smooth, Anne.

 

“I’d love to go.”

 

And so they planned it. Her, Gilbert, Diana, and Jerry would all attend the ball the next weekend.

 

-

 

When they had finally arrived at Josephine Barry’s manor, they only had time to go up to their rooms to get ready for the party. Diana helped Anne put the finally touches on her hair.

 

“I don’t know, I think I should just put it in my normal braids…” Anne tugged a strand of her hair away from her face.

 

“Anne, stop fidgeting. Your hair looks beautiful and compliments this dress so nicely. You pull it off far better than I ever did.”

 

Anne looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair framed her face, with the top of it braided down the back. Diana was tying the ribbon in it. Anne wasn’t used to her hair down, but it did contrast with the dress nicely; she had borrowed one of Diana’s old dresses. It was a deep emerald, trimmed in white lace. Normally she shied away from anything that brought out the red in her hair, but Diana insisted the dark green made Anne’s hair look more auburn. As she looked at herself, she supposed Diana was right. She did look lovely, she thought, even though Marilla would chastise her for being so vain.

 

They grabbed hands and walked out of their room to find Gilbert and Jerry waiting in the hallway outside. Anne was taken aback at first at the sight of Gilbert. He was in a new suit, talking to Jerry. Anne had seen him in a suit before, but it was a bit overwhelming this time. The boys’ attention snapped to them when they heard the door to the girl’s room close behind them.

 

“Wow.” Jerry smiled at Diana, who looked down, blushing. “ _Vous êtes belle_. 

 

Jerry offered his arm to Diana, who took it as they walked down the hallway towards the party downstairs.

 

“Anne…” Gilbert breathed, bringing Anne’s eyes away from her friends. He was smiling softly at her. “Sorry I don’t speak French. But you look amazing.”

 

Anne laughed and took Gilbert’s arm. “Thank you, Gilbert. You look dashing yourself.”

 

Anne wasn’t sure when she started noticing things like Gilbert’s height or the way his eyes lit up every time she laughed at something he said, but she did notice. A lot. She also didn’t know when they started saying borderline flirtatious things to each other, but she wasn’t complaining.

 

“Oh, this one would match your eyes perfectly!” Anne exclaimed, grabbing a green and white flower crown off of the table before her.

 

“My eyes?” Gilbert laughed as Anne stood on her tiptoes to situate the crown in his hair.

 

Anne ignored how soft his hair was beneath her fingers and how close they were and how she could feel his breath on her neck as he laughed.

 

“Yes, it will bring out the little bit of green in your eyes.” Realizing what she was saying, she started to blush and look away.

 

Gilbert looked at her a bit longer. “Hm.” He hummed to himself before turning back to the table. “Well, I think this one is perfect for you.”

 

He picked up a flower crown made entirely of white daisies and baby’s breath. She did think it matched the lace in her dress quite nicely. She let him put it on her head and mocked a deep curtsy after it was secure.

 

“Thank you kindly, Mr. Blythe.”

 

Gilbert imitated her into a bow. “My pleasure, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.”

 

Just then, Anne noticed Cole across the room, waving at her.

 

“Cole!” she shouted, starting off toward him. They met in the middle of the room, hugging each other close.

 

“You look amazing!”

 

“So do you!”

 

“I’ve missed you so much!”

 

“I’ve missed you too!” Cole laughed, breaking free of the hug, but still holding Anne close. “Who is that you were talking to?”

 

Anne looked back to see Gilbert talking to a couple of people Anne hadn’t seen before. Or, perhaps she had, she just didn’t recognize them this year. The guests at Aunt Jo’s parties were always extravagant in their outfits, so it was so difficult remembering everyone.

 

“I brought Gilbert.”

 

“Oh, you did?” Cole’s lips started to turn up at the corner.

 

“Oh please, it’s not like that.”

 

“Mhm…” Cole only raised his eyebrows at her.

 

“Let’s find Diana and dance!” Anne grabbed Cole’s hand, trying to change the subject. As she walked through the crowd to find her friend, she saw the couple Gilbert was talking to hand him a flute of champagne. She giggled to herself as he tried to refuse and the guests insisted.

 

Last year, Anne had only been sixteen and everyone at the party still tried to get her drunk. She had vehemently refused, but it didn’t seem like Gilbert would be able to make it through the night. He was already taking a sip of the drink as the couple he was talking to cheered. He looked over at her, then, their eyes finding each other in the crowd. He looked panicked but she only laughed, losing herself in the crowd again.

 

As the music winded down and Anne, Cole, and Diana could catch their breath, Anne found Gilbert standing off to the side of the room talking to another group of people, including Jerry. His arms were moving wildly, animatedly, as he told a story that was apparently incredibly entertaining to the people listening. She could see them gasp and roar with laughter as he went through whatever tale he was sharing. She saw Jerry pick up a glass from the tray of a waiter nearby. He looked over at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. Jerry only winked, handing the glass to Gilbert, who took it graciously.

 

Anne was glad Gilbert was having a good time. She was glad he was getting to experience the soiree in all its splendor. Their first year at Redmond had them both missing family a lot and even though it wasn’t family here, the party was a nice distraction.

 

After the next song, Aunt Jo called everyone to attention for Anne’s annual recital in Gertrude’s memory. When Anne was finished, everyone toasted, and she looked out in the crowd. She couldn’t find Gilbert, though. She was disappointed; he had always said he loved the way she read.

 

As if reading her mind, Jerry leaned down to whisper in Anne’s ear, “Gilbert is very drunk. You should take him up to our room.”

 

Anne turned to Jerry, who had a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Why can’t you take him?”

 

Jerry only shrugged. “I don’t feel like it.” With that, he grinned at Anne again before he turned and walked off.

 

Anne found Gilbert leaning against the wall a few feet away. His jacket had been deserted somewhere and his tie was undone, slung around his neck haphazardly. Anne swallowed thickly, banishing the thoughts rising in her head.

 

When he saw her walking towards him, Gilbert pushed himself off of the wall, an ear-to-ear grin plastered across his face.

 

“Anne!” he shouted, his eyes sparkling. His arms were outstretched, like he was waiting for a hug.

 

Anne held back a laugh. “Hello, Gilbert. You seem to have had a very good night.”

 

His arms slapped against his sides as he let them fall. “Oh yes, it has been magical. Those little pink drinks are _so good_. Did you try one? We should get one.”

 

“No, no, Gilbert, I think you’ve had enough pink drinks.” Anne grabbed his arm as he started to try to get the attention of a nearby waiter.

 

At her touch, he leaned into her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She kept her hand around his wrist.

 

“I wanted to dance with you tonight.” Gilbert said suddenly as Anne started walking towards the stairs. She could feel him looking down at her. “But everyone kept talking to me and you were busy with Cole.”

 

His speech was slurring slightly, and Anne was doing her best to keep from laughing at him.

 

“Do you like Cole?” He asked, surprising Anne.

 

“Of course, don’t you?” Anne said while she focused on getting both her and Gilbert up the stairs.

 

“No, no, I mean do you _like_ like Cole.” Gilbert stumbled, leaning more of his body onto Anne. She concentrated on helping him up the stairs instead of how much of their bodies were pressed into each other.

 

“Cole?!” Now Anne let herself laugh a little bit. “No, I don’t like Cole like that.”

 

“Oh, good.” Gilbert sighed loudly. “You said the words really nicely.”

 

“What?”

 

“From Jane Eyre. The words. The passage. You did good.”

 

This was the most unrefined Anne had ever seen Gilbert and she was loving every minute. “Oh, thank you. I didn’t think you were watching.”

 

“Of course, I was watching!” Gilbert said, very seriously hurt.

 

Anne laughed again at the hurt in his eyes. She doubted he was going to remember any of this in the morning. “Okay, let’s get you inside.”

 

She turned the knob to the bedroom Gilbert and Jerry were staying in, Gilbert still leaning on her.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Gilbert said, making Anne freeze. Her stomach gave a lurch.

 

“Gilbert, you are very drunk.”

 

“No. Yes. Maybe. I might be drunk, but tomorrow I will be sober and you will still be pretty.” He grabbed a piece of her hair between his fingers as she felt her skin light on fire. “I love your hair.”

 

She suddenly couldn’t breathe. They were way too close. They were inside the room now, Gilbert standing before her, staring at her face. She reminded herself that he didn’t know what he was saying. That was the danger of spirits, she reasoned, they made you tell lies and act a fool.

 

Humming to himself, he dropped her hair and walked into the room. Anne followed him with her eyes, wanting to make sure he actually made it to the bed. He stopped at the end of the bed and before she knew what was happening, he pulled his shirt off.

 

Her face instantly turned beet red as she looked away, but not before she got to see his lean torso.

 

“Gilbert!” Anne covered her eyes, trying to make her heart stop beating so furiously. She was also trying to get her mind to stop replaying the scene over and over and over again, but she wasn’t having any luck

 

“Ugh, it’s so hot in this room…”

 

Anne could hear his clothes rustle as he took them off. She could also hear her heartbeat in her ears as she quickly shut the door behind her, so no one would walk by and see her in a room with a boy undressing before her. She stayed facing the door until she heard the bed springs groan as he laid down.

 

Finally, slowly, she turned toward him. Thankfully, he had a shirt on and was under the covers in bed. She walked over to turn off the lamp. As she reached toward the bedside table, he reached up and grabbed her hand.

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

Anne looked down at him. His eyes were a little glassy and his curls were downright unruly. She should’ve said no and turned the light off and left, but the smile on his face and the peacefulness in his eyes made her heart flutter, so instead she sat on the edge of the bed while he continued to hold her hand with both of his.

 

He looked down at her hand as he rubbed circles in her palm. “Did you know I spelled ‘engagement’ wrong on purpose that first time we were in a spelling bee?”

 

Anne smiled at the memory. She had figured he had done it on purpose, though she never wanted to admit it. Engagement was a fairly easy word and he had spelled more difficult words correctly. “I figured.”

 

“Yeah, I was just waiting for Mr. Phillips to give me a word with an ‘e’ in it just so I could say that to you.” He sighed as Anne’s blush burned bright. “Good times. You used to hate me.”

 

She looked back up at him and he was staring at her with what looked like tears in his eyes.

 

“I never hated you Gilbert.” She said, not wanting him to be upset. “I just… wasn’t used to people being kind to me… or wanting to spend time with me…”

 

Anne looked down and tried to pull her hand from his, but he just held on tighter.

 

“I love spending time with you,” he said, and every inch of his face was solemn. He blinked up at her through his thick eyelashes. She decided she didn’t actually like drunk Gilbert. He said way too much that confused her.

 

“You need to get some rest, Gilbert.” She stood, and he let her slip her hand out of his before she turned the lamp off.

 

He sighed, and she heard his turn onto his side.

 

“I want to marry you.”

 

She froze, afraid she had misheard him. Afraid she hadn’t. She sat there in silence for a bit, as her heart raced, and her cheeks blushed, waiting for him to correct himself. But, she heard his breathing even out and she realized he had fallen asleep. Deciding she was just hearing things, Anne fled the room quickly.

 

Outside, in the hallway, she clutched her chest and caught her breath. Finally able to breathe normally, Anne went back downstairs to the enjoy the festivities and pretend the last twenty minutes hadn’t happened.

 

-

 

Anne avoided Gilbert as much as she possibly could the next morning. She wasn’t sure how much he remembered of last night, but she didn’t want to find out. Eventually, though, they had to sit across from each other on the train. Anne still tried to avoid eye contact, but it was particularly hard when he sat right across from her.

 

“Well Gilbert here certainly had a fun time.” Jerry said, turning and laughing at Gilbert as he groaned. They were gathered on the train platform, saying goodbye to Jerry.

 

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t know. The night got a bit foggy after the third time you handed me one of those drinks.” Gilbert said.

 

Jerry and Diana laughed at his discomfort while Anne determinedly looked anywhere but at Gilbert. Diana and Jerry started their goodbyes while Anne and Gilbert stood in silence.

 

“Thank you for taking me upstairs last night.” Gilbert eventually said to Anne as they took their seats on the train. She blanched just before he said “Honestly, I don’t remember you taking me upstairs, but Jerry told me you did. So, thank you.”

 

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. So he didn’t remember. That was good. “Oh it was nothing. It was the most entertaining part of my evening.” Anne teased.

 

Gilbert laughed, and they continued the train ride in comfortable conversation. Anne felt infinitely better knowing that he didn’t remember what he had said to her last night. Now she could forget about it, too.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The second time was Anne at Diana and Jerry’s engagement party a few months later.

 

The party was lavish, even for the Barry’s. They had decorated the entire space in gold ribbons and white roses, pulling out all the stops. Tables of appetizers and drinks lay against the walls. Earlier in the evening, a live band played dancing tunes for the guest, but now the only sounds floating through the room were snatched of conversations between the former classmates of Avonlea.

 

Gilbert was happy the Barry’s were finally coming around to the thought of Jerry marrying Diana, but he didn’t think they had much of a choice. Diana had her heart set on Jerry and she wasn’t going to change it.

 

Gilbert remembered a time when Diana hadn’t been so headstrong. She used to be the meek, well-mannered girl who did everything her parents told her. He could pinpoint a certain redhead as the catalyst for the change in Diana’s demeanor.

 

Anne walked over to Gilbert as he was talking to Moody after grabbing a glass of wine from the table beside them. The party had been going on for a while, but it was now just the kids. Well, he supposed they weren’t kids anymore, but it always felt that way when everyone’s parents were around. Now that the parents had all retired for the night, though, they were left to their freedoms in the Barry’s living room.

 

Gilbert smiled warmly at Anne as she approached them. She smiled back at him before greeting Moody.

 

As they talked, Gilbert watched Anne look over at Jerry and Diana sitting and whispering to each other. She looked at them for a moment and took a long swallow of her wine.

 

“You alright, Anne?” Gilbert asked, able to tell something was bothering her.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” She replied, waving him off. She looked back over at Moody, “What were you saying about Ruby?”

 

They continued their conversation and even though Anne eventually excused herself to go mingle with their other former classmates, Gilbert kept an eye on her. She kept refilling her glass when it emptied and her conversations with people grew more and more exaggerated, which was saying something. He could hear her laughter across the room and could see her hands flying through the air as she recounted whatever story she was entertaining others with.

 

Eventually, she made her way back over to him as he leaned against the wall alone.

 

She breathed a deep sigh, settling herself next to Gilbert, so close he could feel the warmth her body was letting off. Her hair was pulled loose every which way and her cheeks had a red blush to them that Gilbert assumed was from the wine. She looked wild and absolutely beautiful.

 

This reminded him of another similar situation from a few months prior, but this time the roles were reversed.

 

“I wish I weren’t so miserable,” she lamented, so quietly he almost didn’t hear it.

 

“Why are you?” Gilbert looked down at her as she gazed out at the party.

 

Their former classmates were grouped up between each other, reminiscing of old times and telling tales of the new. Some of Anne, Diana, and Gilbert’s new Redmond classmates were being introduced and they were all sharing stories.

 

“There’s nothing like a party full of people you love to make you feel so desperately lonely.”

 

Gilbert followed her line of sight over to where Diana and Jerry were again whispering to each other.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean…”

 

Suddenly overcome with energy again, Anne jumped in front of him. “Oh but wasn’t this party just so magical?!”

 

Whiplashed by the sudden turn in her moods, Gilbert only laughed as she hummed a tune and twirled in front of him.

 

“I love dancing, don’t you just love dancing?!” She grabbed his hands and spun herself under them. “Dance with me, Gilbert!”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

The two of them laughed as they danced to her humming, offbeat because of how drunk she was. Gilbert’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he felt her hands in his. They skipped around in a circle for a bit before settling back down into chairs at a table nearby.

 

After a beat of silence, Anne burst out, “I am so tired.” Her speech was slurring a little and Gilbert was suppressing a laugh.

 

“Alright, well let’s get you to bed.” He pushed himself out of his chair and she tucked herself under his arm, wrapping both of her arms around his middle.

 

He chuckled, knowing she would absolutely not being doing this if she were sober. He let her hold onto him, though. He wasn’t going to make her stop hugging him. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the bedrooms.

 

Anne yawned as she told him which bedroom she was staying in.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She said, already sounding half asleep. “You always take care of me.”

 

Gilbert smiled to himself. “And I always will, Carrots.”

 

He squeezed her shoulder as they approached the door to Diana’s bedroom.

 

“I know. That’s why I love you.”

 

The wind was immediately knocked out of Gilbert’s chest. She unwrapped herself from him and opened the bedroom door as Gilbert stood frozen.

 

“Goodnight Gilbert!”

 

Gilbert stared at the wood grain of the door in silence while he processed what he just heard. He was trying to regain the ability to breathe. His skin was already on fire from where she had held him and now it felt like molten lava was pouring out of his chest. After slowing his heartrate down, he went back to the party and tried to forget what she had said. He knew it was only the wine talking and she probably didn’t mean it. He couldn’t forget it, though. He had imagined hearing Anne say that to him many times, but he hadn’t ever thought he would actually live to hear those words. Now that he had, though, he knew it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

 

\---------------

 

Anne woke the next morning to a splitting headache.

 

Dust motes floated above her in the morning light. It was still pretty early, from what she could tell. Bright sunlight leaked in through a sliver in the curtains and splashed against the patterned wallpaper. The house was quiet as Anne’s headache pounded in her head.

 

Then, she remembered what she had said to Gilbert Blythe and the chasm in her brain split wider. _Oh no…_

 

She had told Gilbert Blythe she loved him. She had hugged him and danced with him and told him she loved him.

 

It wasn’t that she lied, she did love Gilbert. Since his words to her at the Summer Soiree, she had begun to see things more clearly between them. Their study sessions and walks through campus were special to her. She never acted on her feelings because she didn’t want to push him away; she couldn’t bear the thought of not having Gilbert in her life.

 

When she sat up and felt the urge to vomit, it was for more reasons that one. She couldn’t believe herself. She had thrown herself all over Gilbert and professed her _love_ for him. Sure, he had done the same thing to her a few months prior, but it was so much less dignified when a woman did it.

 

Anne knew she had to address this with Gilbert. He may have been blessed with not remembering his declaration to her, but unfortunately, she hadn’t been awarded such luck. No, the only option for her was to apologize and hope it didn’t end their friendship. That was, if he even wanted to speak to her at all. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was so angry he never wanted to talk to her again. It was the thought of Gilbert being angry at her that propelled Anne out of bed to get dressed and take some ibuprofen.

 

The chill morning breeze started bringing Anne back to her senses as she walked to the Blythe estate from the Barry’s. The fresh air cooled her headache as she walked through the wooded trail. She used the walk to try and piece together her thoughts and words. She could feel the ache in her head dulling as she saw his house come into view. Taking a breath to steel herself, Anne reached up and knocked on the door.

 

After a few seconds, Gilbert pulled the door open. He was still burry eyed from sleep and his hair stuck out around his head. She smiled a bit as she looked at how ruffled he looked.

 

“Anne, hi.” Gilbert stepped out onto the porch in front of her. “I’m surprised you’re up this early… you had a late night last night.”

 

She blushed and looked at her shoes as he laughed. “Yes, well, that’s why I decided to come talk to you.”

 

She found she couldn’t look him in the eyes. It was too much.

 

“I’m… sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“For what?” Gilbert only looked at her.

 

Had she only dreamed that she said she loved him? If she had just imagined it, this was surely the most embarrassing moment of her life.

 

“For what I said last night… I think I told you I loved you…” She searched his eyes for any sign of recognition. When she said the word ‘loved’, though, she saw his eyes flicker. The smile on his face dropped.

 

“Oh…” Gilbert scratched the back of his head as they both avoided eye contact. After a short uncomfortable silence, Gilbert added, “I lied to you.”

 

Anne only glanced back up into his eyes, having no idea what he was talking about. Almost absentmindedly, Gilbert picked up one of her braids between his fingers.

 

“I remember that night,” he said.

 

Anne was shocked into silence. She knew what night he was talking about, of course, but she had convinced herself he hadn’t meant what he said. He had made no other reference to his words to her…

 

Regaining her composure, she said, “Oh that’s okay Gilbert, we both said things we didn’t mean. Marilla says that’s one of the many dangers of alcohol.”

 

She was giving him an out, an excuse to end this conversation and let their relationship return to what it was. It’s not that she didn’t want to hear this. It wasn’t that she wanted to return back to normal. She wanted things… She wanted him…

 

“No…” he let her braid drop. “I meant what I said.” He looked deep into her eyes, maintaining eye contact, as he said, “Every word.”

 

Anne could feel the tears starting in the back of her eyes. She had forced herself to ignore how she felt about Gilbert’s first confession since she had convinced herself it wasn’t real. But now, here he was before her, confessing to her again. They stood in silence, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment.

 

“I do want to marry you.” Gilbert’s eyes bored into hers and her tears fell out of her eyes before freezing on her cheeks.

 

If she was honest with herself, she had dreamed of hearing these words from Gilbert Blythe more times than she could count. But she didn’t think she could make him happy. She heard the gossip around town surrounding them. She knew what the old women and their daughters thought. She wasn’t ‘wife material’.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Gilbert said. His face was completely open, letting her see everything he wanted. He raised his hand and wiped a fresh tear as it escaped from the corner of her eye.

 

She looked into his eyes as she whispered, so quietly she could barely hear herself, “Yes.”

 

Gilbert sucked in a breath and his hand froze on her cheek.

 

“Yes.” She said again, this time with more assurance. “I do love you.”

 

As the air around them waited, Anne’s insecurities roared their heads.

 

“Do you… do you love me?” she asked, wanting to run away but also wanting to live in this moment for the rest of her life.

 

“Anne, I have loved you for a long time. My only regret is that the first time I told you I wanted to marry you was when I was drunk.” Gilbert reached down and took her hands. “But it doesn’t make it untrue. But, I should probably say it properly, now. Anne, will you marry me?”

 

Anne laughed then, a half sob-half laugh bursting from her lips. “You haven’t even courted me…”

 

Gilbert laughed then, squeezing her hands. “When have we ever been conventional?”

 

She loved him. That much had been clear to her for a while. She loved the way he always took care of her. She loved the way he always looked out for her. She loved when he laughed at something she said, she loved when he said something just to make her laugh. She loved the way his eyes glowed when he looked at her, like she was the only important person in his life.

 

When she was young, Anne had always wanted a gallant prince to ride in on a horse and sweep her away. She supposed Gilbert had fit that role, he had saved her from Billy the first time they met.

 

That memory made a giggle burst from her lips. She flung her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his chest. He stood still, shocked for a moment.

 

“Yes, Gilbert, yes. I would love to marry you.”

 

His arms wrapped around her fiercely as she felt a laugh erupt from his chest. They stood like that for a long time, holding each other so close it hurt. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. Eventually, they broke apart, but he still held her in his arms.

 

Anne looked at Gilbert, whose radiant smile mirrored her own. He was right, they were anything but conventional. She thought back to all the times they had argued and fought and teased each other. Her and Gilbert had a long history. But she was more excited to think about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was soooo fun to write! I had some trouble finally deciding on a story line, it was originally just going to be Gilbert getting drunk, but I decided I wanted Anne to get a little tipsy too. Thank you guys so much for reading, I am always nervous when I post fic because I think I'm a mediocre writer but you guys' lovely comments on my other works have inspired me so much! I've been busting out a ton of fic for them lately, I just love them so much.
> 
> Please leave feedback/any other suggestions for shirbert fics! tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated.


End file.
